The Love Games
by YellowGal
Summary: In which Sky must make a choice: Diaspro or Bloom. However, neither are willing to play fair.


**Hey guys! Sorry, I deleted my story so I could fix it. Hope you like it better this time around! I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters in it. For that we have to thank Iginio Straffi. And thanks to The One They Called Quail for editing my story for me! Thanks chicka!**

Chapter One

Sky listened to his phone go off for the millionth time. He was mad because Bloom just didn't understand him. Couldn't he just have one regular day in his life? Being the fiancé of one girl and the boyfriend of another, probably not.

"Why doesn't Bloom stop calling? Doesn't she get that I don't want to talk?" Sky asked aloud.

_Hi, Sky here, _his answering machine said, probably not for the last time that day,_ leave a message after the beep. _*BEEP*

Sky listened to Bloom start to leave her message. "Hey Sky! Why don't you make yourself useful and pick up the phone? I would really appreciate it! Just kidding, you couldn't be useful to me even if you tried. Bye!" Sky winced at the message. He really didn't try to hurt her, but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"Let me guess. It's Bloom," Sky said to himself when he heard the phone ring again. He decided to finally pick it up. What Sky _didn't_expect was for Bloom to go full force on him.

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ME? I'VE BEEN CALLING AND CALLING BUT _NO _YOU JUST HAD TO NOT PICK UP! IS IT ABOUT THIS _PRINCESS_ YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MARRY? HUH? WELL?" she screamed, her voice tinny from the phone. Sky grabbed his ear in pain.

"About that, Bloom. I _have _to marry her_. _I am seriously being forced to marry Diaspro, but I really do want to marry you! I swear!"

Bloom had a little time to calm down while he was explaining. Sky heard her take a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

"You _might_ think that I believed that. But really Sky, what do you expect of me? I try so hard to be a good girlfriend, and what do I get from you? Wait, I can answer that. You get a _fiancé _and than avoid talking to me for weeks. What a great relationship! Do you even _love_ me anymore?"

Sky was thinking the same thing about her. There were perfectly valid reasons for her to leave him, Diaspro, of course, the largest of those, although their relationship had always been strained. Then he had a great idea.

"Hey Bloom, how about you and Diaspro come to my house A.S.A.P?" he asked, trying to sound upbeat. "You'll see when you get here." Then he hung up and called Diaspro to tell her the same thing he'd just told Bloom.

On the way to Sky's house, Bloom and Diaspro were both feeling nervous. Sky was too, because he was the one that had to talk to them, and not make either of them mad. It was a hard thing to accomplish; Bloom was livid when he didn't pick up the phone! Diaspro was rarely mad around Sky, but she might make an exception.

Sky had no idea what to tell Bloom about Princess Diaspro when they arrived. Could he just go up and say _Um hey Bloom but this is kinda my forced fiancée Princess Diaspro__… But I still like you and everything! So… Um…_

No, he would sound like an idiot if he said that! Plus with Diaspro standing right there, she would kill him! He had a feeling he was not going to make it through today...

Diaspro showed up first.

"Sky, why are we going to see… what did you call her, Bloom? I don't understand!" Diaspro whined.

"Just a few problems you and Bloom should fix; I mean, if you want to. I guess you should.

Why do you hate her anyway?" Sky was muttering to himself now.

Diaspro still heard. "If you've forgotten _already_, she tried to kill me just last week!" Diaspro was half screaming.

"_Oh, yeah," _Sky whispered to himself. _"I might have forgotten. Just a little, but I still forgot…"_

When Bloom got to Sky's place there was a nervous tension in the air. Sky was so nervous he was about to pass out. He still had to think of what to say to Bloom when he saw her. He had other problems on his mind though. Examples like, _Will Bloom or Diaspro kill me? _

Bloom was half in tears when Sky walked in. It seemed like they were fighting in the time it took Sky to gather his thoughts. "Girls, take it easy." Sky said.

"Now let's talk about your – I mean our situations," Sky suggested meekly, but Bloom was in no mood to be calm.

"SITUATIONS?! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL IT? _SITUATIONS?_" Bloom was about screaming her lungs out. Sky flinched away from her. Bloom glared at him, trying to stay furious, but he looked so pathetic she couldn't manage it. She took a deep breath and counted to ten, trying to keep her anger under control.

"Can I talk to you privately, Sky?" Bloom asked, working to keep her voice even.

"Sure Bloom." He was obviously very confused.

"Let's go in the closet or something. Maybe a room?" Bloom asked. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she couldn't help being a bit giddy at the thought of being alone with Sky. She'd show him, she was _way _better than Diaspro…

"A room is good for me," Sky said, oblivious as always.

"Not for me, though!" Diaspro yelled. They had both forgotten that Diaspro was even there.

Diaspro tried to calm herself down. She knew that if she made one wrong move, screamed a little too loud, Sky would hate her even more than she already suspected he did. She really did love Sky, but she did have a small – miniscule, really – crush on Brandon, one of Sky's friends. But she would never let Sky know that.

Bloom knew the same thing, but Sky was on her side, of course. He had kissed her, probably something Diaspro could only dream about. They were about to get more intimate with their relationship, until Diaspro came along. Bloom had never had cause to be jealous of anyone, really, but Diaspro was the ultimate exception. She wanted Diaspro to crumble when she and Sky made out. That was still in the future, she needed to deal with now and how she would be able to keep Sky on her side no matter what. If Sky is the one kissing Diaspro, Bloom would be the one flipping out and killing her.

"Okay, Diaspro, you're up first," Sky said, really trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably.

Diaspro had to think for a minute.

"Let's start with Bloom, really, it's no biggie," she said sweetly.

Bloom had worked her whole speech out before she got there, so she was better than ready.

"Glad to," she said, taking a breath. This would be her only chance to reach out to Sky before he married Diaspro. "Look, Sky. You and I have known each other forever. We've… we've been through so much together, and I feel like I know you better than anyone else in the world. We're best friends, but I hope we can be more than that. I… I love you, Sky. I think I have for a long time, but I wasn't sure until we…" She gestured with her hands, too choked up with emotion to speak. She coughed and continued. "It's just that… I couldn't stand to be without you. I hope you think about that while you're with her," she said, jerking her head in the direction of the princess.

Bloom took a breath, and Diaspro thought that this would be the perfect time to butt into Bloom's speech. "Sky, you can't be buying this lovesick stuff," she insisted. "You _hate _those kinds of things!"

"I thought it was my turn," Bloom cut in. She glared at Diaspro, and realized she'd have to get a bit more… violent with her explanation. She couldn't risk losing Sky, no matter what. "I actually love you for who you are. And did you know?" she asked. This was going be _very _underhanded of her, but it was all for the greater good, right? "Diaspro used to be good friends with Techna, and she would text her things like," She paused to take out her phone. The screen was blank, but neither of them could see that. "Wow, Sky is one disgusting pig, and it looks like he has gained a lot of weight too. I thought he would be nice, but he is a total loser." Quick, did Sky look suspicious? No. Diaspro was fuming, though.

Sky couldn't believe what he'd heard. He stared at Diaspro, feeling more hurt than ever before. She'd been unpleasant before, of course, but this? This was unforgivable.

Diaspro, however, wasn't looking at her grief-stricken fiancé; she was glaring at the red-haired, triumphant looking fairy. How could she? Diaspro narrowed her eyes at Bloom. She would pay for this.

"Well, if that's what you think of me, Diaspro," Sky said coldly, interrupting her thoughts, "I suppose I'll just take my fat, piggy self out of here." Without another word he stalked out of the room.

"Sky! Sky, wait! I never – " Diaspro cried, but Sky had already slammed the door. She turned, slowly, to look at Bloom once more. She saw no trace of remorse in her face, no regret; she was, in face, grinning triumphantly.

"You. Will. _Pay. _For this," Diaspro said through clenched teeth. She stood, and ran out the door to follow Sky. Bloom, rather than be intimidated, just grinned. _Welcome to the love games, Diaspro, _she thought with a smirk. _May the best player win._

**Well, that basically wraps things up! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
